A creepypasta encounter
by Creepypottervengers
Summary: This is not avengers however I may do a crossover. Kayla gets a creepy note after a mini encounter with her favorite story characters but will she brush it off or will it change her?
1. chapter 1

**So... This is my forst published story and i hope people like it. This is probably going to be awfull but oh well... Um... Yeah... If you dont like blood and horror then you probably dont want to read this, rated T. Feedback is welcome. *puppy face***

 **Im blabbing... Story time!**

Have you ever felt like your being watched? I have. All day everyday for a year.

It started when i was thirteen. I was home alone at about ten at night, reading creepypasta storys, when i heard static from outside. I looked out and saw a pair of glowing red eyes and a crimson hand print on the window.

'Slender and his proxies' i thought.

Normal people would probably run and hide. I wasn't normal then, And im not now...

I sprinted to the front door and threw it open, all but falling out of it and looked towards the window. There was no one there and there was no hand print in crimson blood on the window either. I would have thought i imagined it, however there was a small scrap of paper on the porch with three words written;

 _'We're watching you'_

The slenderman sign was at the bottom along with more of the metalic crimson liquid smeard around the edges.

over the next couple of days i started to get a feeling that i was, in fact, being watched. However i ignored it l, thinking it was my imagination going wild again. That Is, untill i descoverd another note.

 _'I know yo_ _ur secret... '_

The slender sign was there again but there was no blood this time. I took the note inside and put it in a box under my floor, where i hid the last one.

This went on for months. I constantly felt like i was being watched and the odd note would pop up seemingly out of nowhere. My parents soon noticnoticed my anxcious and skettish behaveour and decided to take me to a phycologist.

I told the phycologist about feeling like i was being watched, but left out the notes and slender because i knew they would call me insane. She diagnosed me with an angsiety disorder and put me on calming pills. Its worked for a while, but not for long...

The notes became more frequent, but not consistant. I never knew when they would show up. They even started showing up in front of my mum.

But what really sent me over the edge was the knife under my bed...

 **well... Like i said it is my first time publishing and i havent got a proof reader yet so feedback wpuld be apriciated, but dont be too mean. Yes it was an intentional cliff hanger, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**

 **Im blabbing again...**

 **Bye!**


	2. Creepypasta encounter

**Ok lets get through the boring stuff.**

 **Yes i put this in the avengers section.**

 **No the first chapter didnt have the avengers in.**

 **HOWEVER the next chapters will, including this one. And i dont care if u report it tbh cus its not like iv written swears every couple of lines with K as the rating.**

 **I dont own the avengers nor any other characters in this story other than the first person character.**

\--

 _Iron man._

'Okay **THIS** isn't funny! ' i yelled, picking up the knife, waving it above my head. I heard a low chuckle from behind my open door. I stalked over to it and slammed it closed, knife still in hand. I saw a still laughing phsico with snow white skin and a wide unnatural smile stood before me.

'What are _you_ doing here? ' i say.

'Slendy sent me. He knows what your capable of and what you can do. Hes _seen_ it. And he wants to recruit you... Or kill you... Wich means you have a choice. Become a proxy, or die... '

I lunged at him at this. Knife falling to the floor, catching this throat in my hands with inhuman strength. I felt my eyes start to glow red and i was fighting to stay in controll of myself. I couldnt. I snapped and started throwing thr proxy around my room. I didnt hear the door open and close, or pounding up the stairs. I did however, hear the blood curling scream from my mother. I tossed jeff to the floor and threw myself at her. The knife that was on the floor flew to my outstreached hand and stabbed my mum streight through her chest, the knife embedding itself into the wall behing her.

At realiseation at what i had just done i now came back to human aperance after accidentaly sprouting tendrils and eyes going black, and stared at the corpse, pinned to the wall. I didnt panick, i didnt cry. Instead, i laughed. My laughter grew more phsycotic as i pulled the knife from the wall, watching the still warm body slump to the ground.

'I forgot how fun that was... ' i say helping up jeff who was sitting aginst the wall, shocked and barely recoverd from being thrown like a ragdoll.

'I know right? Wadda you say we go kill some people before heading to slendy's forest? '

'Yes. ' i said with a grin...

Tony stark sat at his bar, the news playing in the background when one report got his attention. It was about the cerial killer 'jeff the killer' and a new friend.

 _'Twenty-seven people where killed tonight as the famous 'jeff the killer and what looks like a new creepypsta went on a killing spree. Amture video suggests the new killer could be a human form of the chaturii. Stay tuned for updates. '_

'J.A.R.V.I.S... assemble the avengers... '

'Yes sir. '

\-- **any better?** **The avengers are comming! Gonna update every monday (hopefully) so... Yeah... Revews?**

 **sorry about the last chapter i couldnt find where to put a creepypasta fic. Ill look into it unless anyone can tell me? Im still new and i dont know how everything works yet.**

 **Like i said earlier there will now be at least one avenger in the upcoming chapters and im going to try and make one chapter for each avenger. Should i make a chapter in one of the avengers perspectives?**

 **Does anyone eaven read this stuff anymore?**

 **Im ranting... Bye...**


End file.
